First Time In Forever
by ForeverTwixx96
Summary: It's been a week since Klaus left and she made her way to the boarding house to join the gang who were waiting for Katherine to "bite it". All the while Caroline couldn't get that day out of her head. What surprises her most however, is that she has no regrets and she doesn't feel guiltily. She decides to call him, if only she knew what events would take place from a phone call.
1. First Time in Forever: Prologue

_**Hello love :) So i was talking with TOKlarolineTVD on twitter yesterday and this came up. She said I should write a fanfic about it, so here it is. This is a sneak peak though! I am making this into an actual story and she will be my beta :) I am new to writing fanfiction so please bare with me and let me know if you have any questions :) I hope you guys like it :)**_

It was a sunny and very hot day in Mystic Falls Virginia. They were together in the worlds, for he was training her on self-defense. He was dressed in only shorts and black shoes and had his necklaces on. She was wearing a purple sports bra, black booty shorts and tennis shoes. They have only been out there for a few minutes but sweat was already covering their bodies.

"Remember, don't tuck your thumb in and hold your fists up."

"I know." She huffed.

"Now, hit me." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Klaus, I'm not going to hit you." She said and put her hands down.

"I assure you love, you won't hurt me. Besides if I remember correctly, that slap you gave me was pretty hard. I couldn't imagine what your punch would do to somebody." He smirked.

Caroline sighed and put her hands back up. Klaus just smiled and put his up as well. Palms facing her, saying that she was to hit his hands.

Caroline took a deep breath and swung.

"Good. Nice and strong, but it will have to be harder than that. Again." He said.

So she it again. And again. And again.

After doing the same thing about a hundred times, according to her, Caroline sighed and pleaded, "Klaus, please. Can we work on something else? Or go get something to eat."

"Love, if you are going to do this, you will need to learn how to protect yourself." Klaus tried reasoning. Trying not look at the sweat on her chest.

"I know, I know. And thank you, but we've been at this for an hour. Can we please just take a quick break and come back. And preferably do something besides me punching at your hands." Caroline said with her hands on her hips. Sweat covering her entire body.

"Oh? What exactly did you have mind?" Klaus smirked and walked over to her, trapping her against a tree with his arms around her. Preventing her from escaping.

"Umm..." Caroline didn't know what to say.

Klaus moved his head to her neck and trailed his lips across her soft, smooth skin.

"Klaus..." she said. Her breath quickening.

"Hm?" He said and moved one of his hands down her arm.

After a few moments Caroline put one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. Bringing his head towards hers. She looked him in the eye and then at his lips. Caroline leaned in closer and right when she was about to bring her lips to his she pushed him away. Hard.

Not hard, hard like he went flying back, he was after all a hybrid and herself a baby vampire, but just hard enough to where she could get out of his reach.

"That's mean love."

"Lets go get something to eat, then we will come back and you can teach me how to efficiently kill vampires."she proposed and turned around to grab her bag and stalked off to the truck.

Klaus couldn't stop looking at her retreating figure.

And yes, it was because of the shorts, sports bra, and the sweat that clung to her body.


	2. First Time in Forever: Chapter 1

**_Hello love:) So first I would like to say thank you so much for the feedback. Both on here and on twitter. It really means a lot and I am so happy you guys like it so far. Second, can you please say thank you to TOKlarolineTVD. She is my beta ( I still feel weird saying that) and she is amazing:) Third, I do mention Caroline and Damon. I am not bashing on Damon or delena or anything like that, I just felt that is was the appropriate time to bring it in. Honestly, I don't really care who Elena ends up with. It's all about Klaroline for me :) _**

**_You can get updates on this story on my twitter account - gummy_bears96 I try to let you know when i am writing as much as I can and when you can expect an update. _**

**_I don't know how to reply to your reviews yet, so the answers/replies to your reviews are at the end._**

**_Hope you guys like it and have a great day :) _**

First Time in Forever: Chapter 1

"Hello? Earth to Caroline."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie. I don't know what's gotten into me today." Caroline said quietly and straightened up in her seat.

"Today? Try the past week." Bonnie said and turned to face the front of the classroom again.

They were in class right now and Caroline couldn't concentrate on anything. It seemed her friends were starting to notice.

"I know. I'm sorry Bon." she muttered. Just loud enough to where only Bonnie could hear, or so she thought.

"Ms. Forbes, Ms. Bennett. Care to share with the class what you are talking about. It must be of great importance if you are willing to talk about it during my class." Dr. Wes said, clearly agitated.

"No sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Bonnie said.

Dr. Wes looked at me.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Caroline stated and picked her pencil back up and started writing what was on the board.

"Make sure it doesn't." He said and went back to his lecture.

Caroline sighed and went back to the real world.

"Care, I can tell something is bothering you. Please, just tell me. We used to be able to tell eachother everything." Bonnie pleaded.

We just got back to our dorm room and I went straight to my bed and opened my bag to start my constructive essay. After a few moments I answered.

"Have you ever done something bad? You don't have regrets about it, and you don't feel guilty, but you know that your actions could hurt the people you love especially if you told them. That they would hate you if they knew." I said staring at nothing in particular.

When I didn't get a response I looked over at Bonnie. She was looking at me thoughtfully. Probably wondering what it is that I have done.

"Care, you could never do anything, to make us hate you." She finally said and climbed over to my bed, taking my hand in hers.

I stared her in the eyes for a while. The door opened at the same time I opened my mouth to speak and Elena walked in.

"Hey guys. I was thinking that maybe we could stay in tonight. Watch movies, eat junk food. Like we used to." Elena said hopefully, holding up a bag of Taco Bell in her hands.

Before all this supernatural stuff happened, Bonnie, Elena and I used to do this all the time. We would alternate houses and we would watch movies, pig out on junk food and talk about boys the entire night.

Though I have a feeling that we won't be talking about boys tonight.

"Yeah sure. That sounds fun. Besides we haven't done this for a while. It'll be nice." Bonnie says happily.

They both looked to me.

"Yeah, sure. It does sound fun." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Great! I hope you don't mind, but I already rented some movies." Elena said unsure.

"What did you get?" Bonnie asked.

"Dear John, The Lucky One, and The Notebook."

Oh, great. Romance movies. Just what I need right now.

"I'm good with those. Caroline?" Bonnie said and looked over at me.

"Sounds good to me." Not really.

The last thing I need right now is to watch romantic movies. But if it makes Elena and Bonnie happy, than I'm happy.

Elena nodded and went over to the tv to put the first movie in, then all three of us pushed our beds together. I got up and closed the curtains so it was semi dark, but not movie theater dark. If there is going to be one good thing about tonight though, its the food. I love Taco Bell, I could never get tired of it. So that made my spirits lift a little.

I sighed when we finally finished all three movies. I never thought that I, Caroline Forbes, would say this, but i have never been happier to finish romance movies.

They made me look back on my life, and realize that I want what I can't have. Or maybe I can. I don't know. I know that might make me sound selfish, but I have never been the first choice. Elena always got the guy. I was never the one. But this time, I am.

"Hey Care, can you please go take these movies back?" Elena asked, and I couldn't be happier. I needed out.

"Of course. I will be back later." I said grabbing my jacket and purse. I took the movies from Elena and made my way to my car.

When I got to my car door, I paused. My mind went back to the time Klaus appeared to me after I heard noises. Of course though, it wasn't Klaus like I originally thought. It was Silas. But, I remember being happy to see him. I remember being, relieved. Back then I didn't really understand why i felt like that but now, I do. Which just makes me more confused than ever.

I shook my head and continued on.

Somewhere along the way I decided to turn the radio on and guess what came on?

'True Love' By Pink

"Seriously?" I said out loud and changed the station.

"We found love in a hopeless place!" Rihanna sang

"Stupid radio." I muttered and just turned the darn thing off.

The rest of my mini trip was spent in silence. Leaving me with my thoughts. About him.

I looked over at my clock again. It read 2 am.

I sighed and turned on my back laying my arms across my stomach and just stared at the

ceiling.

When I got back to the dorm Bonnie and Elena were getting ready for bed. Seeing as it was already almost 11pm. I decided to follow suit.

Hoping I could finally get some sleep.

Three hours later and they are fast asleep but here I am, not asleep. Wide awake.

"This is so stupid." I muttered and got up out of bed.

Being as quiet as I could I put on my slippers, and went outside to sit on a bench.

It was a beautiful night. Stars were full and bright. No city lights there to block out their beauty. The moment I thought about the beauty without the lights I was brought back to the night of the ball which was hosted by the originals.

_"You're beautiful, strong, full of light." he said._

"Stop thinking about him!" I said to myself and bent my head down and rubbed fingers over my temples.

"You and him can never happen!" I said trying to convince myself.

I paused.

Why cant we be together again?

I tried. I really, really did try, but I couldn't think of a reason of why we shouldn't be together.

All my life, I have tried to please others. I do things I don't want to for others.

Why can't I do something for myself?

Elena was with Damon after what he did to me. Yeah sure, I wanted to be with him at first, but then he started using me. Mentally abusing me, Damon is just as bad as Klaus.

I walked back up to my room and quietly entered. Took my phone out of the charger and went back outside.

When I got back to my little bench i scrolled over my contacts until i got to the 'K' section.

'Should I do this?' I thought again.

'He's probably asleep' I continued.

'I'll just call him tomorrow.' But somehow, I knew that if I didn't do it now, I never would. At least, not for a long.

I pressed call, and I waited.

**_iheartfillintheblank : Cute. I like this start and please update when u can_**

**_ Thank you:) I am super dooper glad you liked it:) _**

**_Hellzz-on-Earth : I am loving this. A sweaty Klaus and Caroline is always enjoyable to read. lol So are they together already? Friends? with benefits? :) Thanks for sharing._**

**_ Haha! Yes a sweaty Klaus and Caroline are always enjoyable to read:) And you shall find the answer to your question soon. I'm not going to promise that it will be next chapter, but it will be delivered soon:) _**

**_Bean2326 : Can't wait to read more!_**

**_ I hope you liked it! _**


	3. First Time in Forever: Chapter 2

_**Hello love:) Just like before, please give your thanks to TOKlarolineTVD for editing. This chapter is long, about 6 or 7 pages on Google Docs, and she has a life but she took a few minutes just to go over this. So thank you TOKlarolineTVD :) **_

_**This chapter was a little difficult for me to write, so I hope you like it, oh and the food and places are real. Don't ask me for pronunciation because I have no idea. **_

_**You can stay updated with this story at my twitter account. My username is gummy_bears96 Feel free to ask questions there as well or just PM me :) **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy:)**_

First Time in Forever: Chapter 2

"Caroline, is everything okay?" I heard him ask tiredly.

'Well it is three am over there.' I thought.

"Caroline? Love?"

"I... I'm here. Sorry." I finally said.

I didn't say anything for a moment and neither did he.

"Is everything okay? It's four in the morning in Mystic Falls. Why are you up?" Klaus said.

"I can't sleep." I simply said.

"I see."

Silence took over our 'conversation' again.

"Hey Klaus?" I asked nervously.

"Yes love."

"Do you, do you think there's room for an insecure, neurotic, controlling blonde in New Orleans?" I finally had the courage to ask.

I woke up with a start.

That was two months ago.

He was initially shocked but of course he said yes. He even bought me a plane ticket. First class. Ever since then, things have been… fine. It's weird though. Sometimes he would just take off, not telling me a thing. I mean it's okay, he doesn't have to tell me anything, we aren't together or anything like that, but still,

I hate it when people hide things from me.

As for his siblings, I never see them. I think Klaus makes sure of that. I know they are here, I heard him talking to Elijah and Rebekah, but that was when I first

got here.

Despite all that though, I have had the time of my life. Klaus takes me to all the sights.

He took me to explore the French Quarter, to historic buildings, to some plantations, and Lafayette Cemetery. I was really excited about the last one because an 'Interview With A Vampire' scene was filmed there. That's one of my favorite movies.

Just last night he took me to this fancy restaurant called 'Bayona.'

Oh my goodness, the food there was amazing! We sat out in their tropical courtyard and the experience was unforgettable.

For our starter, I had the Veal Sweetbreads with Lemon Caper Sauce whilst Klaus had the Eggplant Caviar and Tapenade with Herb Croutons.

For our main dish, I had the Wild Alaskan Salmon with Choucroute and Gewurztraminer Sauce. Klaus had the Peppered Lamb Loin and Zinfandel Sauce. Both were very good.

However, I think the desserts were the best part. Klaus had a Chocolate Bourbon Panna Cotta with Raspberries and Mint Coulis, and while it was delicious, I liked my dessert better. I got a Chocolate Caramel Hazelnut Tart with Earl Grey Ice Cream and Strawberries. Klaus thought it was delicious as well but he liked his better.

'Knock knock' I heard

"Come in!" I yelled already knowing who it was. Every morning at precisely eight am, Klaus has a maid sent up with breakfast in bed. While it took a while for me to get used to it, I am finding myself enjoying it. I hope that doesn't make me sound snobby.

After she left I started to eat my breakfast in silence. Suddenly I thought back to when Bonnie and I brought Elena's 'break up breakfast.'

I still haven't told them I am with Klaus. I don't know how.

I know I should soon, but I don't want them to hate me.

They all think I am with Steven in Atlanta.

I told Klaus last night that I would like to stay in today and relax and he said that's fine. So I will probably tell them today.

'Knock knock'

"One second!" I yelled as I walked to my door while pulling my shirt over the top of my head.

When I opened it I saw that it was Klaus, it's still weird for me to see him everyday.

"Hey Klaus." I said.

"Caroline, I came to say that I am leaving. I am meeting up with a friend on an important matter of business and I am afraid it will take a few hours." Klaus said with his hands in his pockets.

'Dang, those jeans and leather jacket make Klaus look really sexy.' I thought.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks for telling me. I hope everything is okay." I replied

"Me too. Hopefully I will see you tonight?" He asked

Before I could answer though, we were interrupted.

"Klaus! Trucks here." Diego, I think it was, said. He was nice. I don't see him much but he seems friendly.

"Okay. I will be down in a minute." Klaus answered and Diego walked off.

"Go." I said when he looked at me.

"I will be back as soon as I can, then there is something I need to tell you." He said seriously.

I nodded and he left.

I am a coward.

I would pick up my phone, scroll down to 'S' and then put it down.

What am I supposed to say?

'Hey Stefan. I just wanted to say that I am with the man you were best buds with in the 1920's, the man who sacrificed your ex-girlfriend to become a hybrid, the man who compelled you to turn off your humanity, and the man who dragged you around the country. Oh and I'm also starting to have feelings for him. Okay bye!'

"Yeah right. Come on Caroline. Stefan loves you. He'll understand." I said and picked my phone back up. This time I actually pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Stefan! Hey!" I said.

"Caroline? Hey, how are you? How is Steven and Atlanta?"

"About that. There is something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you will react." I said and started fumbling with the strings on the bottom of my shirt.

"Okay."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"Caroline, you are kind of scaring me right now. Just tell me." he said

I sighed and answered him.

"I'm not exactly in Atlanta." I started

"You arent? Well where are you?"

"You see, um, I…uh… I'm with Klaus." I said that last part quietly but of course Stefan heard me.

"You're with… Klaus?" Stefan said slowly.

"Uh-uh." I said nervously.

"I see."

A minute or two has passed and he still hasn't spoken.

"Stefan? Please, say something." I begged.

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" Stefan said.

"That you don't hate me."

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I could never hate you Care."

I can picture him pacing around the boarding house in front of the fireplace.

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Stefan, I…"

"Just answer the question Caroline. Please."

"I don't know. I feel something. I just… I don't know." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Stefan. I didn't plan on this happening." I can feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"You have no reason to apologize Care. Never apologize for how you feel. Besides, I am no one to tell you who you can and cannot like." He said to me.

"Thank you Stefan. You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to hear that." I said and put one hand up to my forehead.

"Do the others know?" He asked.

"No. No they don't. But I will tell them soon. I promise."

"Do you want to do it now. Everyone will be here in a minute." He suggested.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I'd rather do it now then later."

"Okay."

"Do you think they will hate me?" I asked

"Do you want an honest answer?" He said.

"Just give it to me straight." I said prepared, Okay. I'm not prepared.

"I don't know."

He doesn't… know. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Oh. Okay then."

I heard the door open on the other end and close a few moments later.

"Well then, I guess I will be finding out soon. Can you let them I am on and put me on speakerphone please?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey! Caroline is on the phone. She wants to talk to you guys. Okay Care, you're on speaker."

"Hey Caroline!"

"Hey Care!"

"Blondie."

I heard Elena, Bonnie and Damon say.

"Hey guys! I have something to tell you." I said and jumped right on.

Before they could say anything though I told them straight up.

"I'm not in Atlanta. I'm with Klaus. I know you might hate me, but thats okay. Because this is what I want. I am doing this for myself and if you can't accept that then fine, but i'm not coming back. At least, not for a while." I said in one breath.

"Was not expecting that." I heard Damon say.

"Care, is this what you wanted to tell me the day we had movie night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, actually, it was." I sighed.

It was completely silent on the other end. Elena had yet to say anything and Damon and Bonnie were most likely still processing the bomb shell I just laid

before them.

"Are you… are you serious Caroline?" It was Elena.

"How could you? You know what he has done to us. To me."

"I know Elena, and I wish I could control what I feel, but I cant. I feel something for Klaus. I don't know why, but I do. I wish that I could take it way…"

Did I?

"... but I can't. Elena, please, I have supported you on everything. I may have put my opinion out there but I went along with it. Can you please do the same for me. Please Elena." I pleaded.

"Of course Blondie would jump into the bad boys bed. That's what you do isn't Caroline."

"Damon." I heard Stefan say.

"I don't know Care. I'm sorry." A seocnd later I heard a door open and close.

"Good job." Damon said. I assumed he went after her.

It was just Bonnie now.

"Bonnie?"

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure about your feelings for Klaus."

"Yes. I dont exactly know what I feel, but I am sure."

"Then okay. I know what it's like having feelings for someone you know you shouldn't. I am in no place to judge. But tell him this, if he hurts you, in any way, I will come after him." She said threateningly.

"Haha I will. Thank you Bonnie. I was so scared that you would hate me." I sniffed.

"I already told you Care. I could never hate you."

"I love you Bonnie." I said sincerely,

"I love you too Caroline." I heard the soft smile in her voice.

"And thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome."

We talked for a little longer. Mainly about what New Orleans is like and what my favorite part has been, and after about twenty minutes we hung up.

I spent the rest of the day watching tv and relaxing, just like I wanted to.

Happy and relieved.

"Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Mikaelson has requested your presence."

"Okay, thank you."

When i went down stairs I noticed that the dinner table was set up but there was five plates instead of two.

"Who's joining us tonight?" I asked when I saw Klaus.

"Perhaps you should sit down love." he said and pulled me to a chair.

"I know you have noticed me disappearing lately." he started

I nodded.

"Well the reason is because I did something a few months ago. I was drunk and upset because once again you turned me down."

"Klaus…"

"A few months ago, I was informed that I.."

"Klaus. Just spit it out."

"He got me pregnant." I heard from behind me.

**_Here are the reviews left for last chapter :)_**

**_Look At My Comment : Loved it and all of Caroline's mental thoughts_**

**_ Those were kind of hard for me. I tried to make it as Caroline as possible, so I am very happy that you loved it :)_**

**_Sasusakufan2357 : Wahhhh I need more! I can't wait to see more Klaroline! Keep up the amazing work!_**

**_ First, interesting username:) Second thank you:) _**

**_Hellzz-on-Earth : Caroline's musings make me think she's growing out of her small town life. Of course whatever went on with Klaus definitely has something to do with her wanting more. lol. If anyone can understand where Caroline is coming from it should be Bonnie. She's held things back from them and outright lied too. So I really hope she stands by Caroline if and when she's ready to talk. Thanks for the update. Happy writing._**

**_ She's definitely getting there and I completely agree that if anyone should understand, its Bonnie. And Stefan :)_**

**_ghada11 : i loved this :) great start...i want to know what will happened after she called him...waiting for updates_**

**_ Thank you:) I hope I didn't disappoint :)_**

**_I just want to let you all know that I will not be working on Chapter 3 for the rest of the day. I will start up again tomorrow (Monday February 3, 2014). This is because i have more cleaning to do, i need to finish my homework and I have a monologue to memorize by tomorrow. Its only 8 sentences, so easy peasy lemon squeezy :) _**

**_I hope you guys are having, or had, a good day and see you next time :)_**


	4. First Time in Forever: Chapter 3

**_Hello love:)_**

**_I am so sorry about the long wait. I just got swamped in school. Homework, studying, keeping my grades up etc. I have also been getting a lot of headaches and I don't know why. _**

**_I want to share something real quick and then we get back to the story. There was parent teacher conferences last Thursday and Friday and my mom went Friday. Later that night she told me that my biology said that I am college material. I just feel really happy and proud of myself because I have been worrying about college since I was a freshman. So having somebody say that I can make it in college is really big for me. I study hard, I work hard and it has paid off because I have all A's in my classes. So yeah, just a proud moment for me :)_**

**_Alrighty then! First I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. There is a review that I would like to go over though._**

**_Acronym _****_chapter 3 . Feb 2_**

**_It's been months since Klaus found out about the baby, not weeks. I really don't think Elena would make a big deal out of Caroline being with Klaus. She's with Damon, who killed numerous people, including her brother, some of her and Stefan's friends, and abused Caroline (traumatised her, basically). Not that long ago, Elena was very forgiving of Damon's actions, reminding she hurt people, too. It's not like there are bad guys and good guys on the show - there are 'us' and 'them' - categories, which are constantly changing. And, let's not forget Klaus swooping in and saving all of them during graduation, including Damon, one of Elena's great loves (the other being Damon's brother) from a painful death._**  
**_Stefan is being quite forceful and insistent about Caroline telling him whether she loves Klaus - not like him._**

**_First, thank you for letting me know of the time situation, I have fixed that. Second, do you really think Elena wouldn't mind Caroline being with Klaus? Because I sure as heck think she would mind. Yes, Klaus has swooped in and saved them a few times, but they always went back to trying to kill him. I'm sure that if Klaus was still on TVD they would be working together to defeat their new problems but they would also be thinking of ways to get rid of Klaus. Just like always. Yes Elena is, or was, with Damon, but in her mind, nobody is more evil than Klaus. In her mind, no matter what Klaus does, he will always be bad. Elena justifies Damons actions because she believes he does them for others. As for Klaus, she thinks he does bad things because he wants to. As for Stefan, I went back and read it and I agree with you half way. I went back and added please to when he asked her, so it doesn't sound to mean and harsh, but I also think Stefan deserves to know. As for the like love thing, I think that it is perfect, Since Caroline doesn't really know what she feels, she could be in love with him, she could not be. I don't know. Thank you for your review. I hope you like my story over all :) _**

**_Okay, since I have kept you guys waiting long enough, here is chapter 3 :)_**

**_P.s: I don't like this chapter. It is not my favorite. It was very difficult for me to write. Oh and this is a short chapter, I'm sorry :( I hope you still like it though _**

First Time in Forever: Chapter 3

_"A few months ago, I was informed that I…"_

_"Klaus. Just spit it out."_

_"He got me pregnant." I heard from behind me._

Oh please no.

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

I looked at Klaus and noticed he was looking at me. I slowly turned around in my seat.

'Ok Caroline. Stay cool. She only snapped your neck, and betrayed you and your ex-boyfriend.' I thought when I saw who it was.

"Caroline?"

"Hm?" I said and turned back around.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I said picking up my fork and started to twirl it in my spaghetti.

"See, I told you she'd be fine." Hayley said as she sat down next to me.

Klaus looked at her and if looks could kill she would be dead.

He looked back at me for a few moments and finally he picked up his fork and started to eat his own food.

It was awkward for a few moments until Elijah came in.

"Good evening brother, Hayley, Ms. Forbes; always a pleasure." He said fixing his suit jacket and sitting down next to Klaus.

"Where might our dear little sister be?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Klaus I don't believe what I choose to do in my free time is any of your concern." Rebekah said coming in.

Well then, I guess the whole family is joining us. Who's next? I thought.

"Well what if something were to happen to you during your so called free time?" I wouldn't know where you were, where you were last seen, it would

be very difficult for us to find you."

"Oh I'm sure you could manage. You do after all have a lot of clever little spies. Not to mention, basically the entire vampire population of New Orleans under your command."

Before Klaus could respond to that she turned to me.

"Caroline, glad to see my brother finally brought you out of hiding. I could use some good female company."

"I was not keeping her in…"

"Oh please Nik, don't even bother trying to deny it. You were." Rebekah replied while taking a seat next to me.

Klaus was about to say something back but Elijah beat him.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, please. Let us enjoy this meal."

Silence took over.

The awkward kind.

I was thinking about how Klaus got Hayley pregnant. How does that even work? Vampires can't procreate.

From the expression on Klaus' face he was probably thinking how much he would like to dagger Rebekah, or something like that.

Elijah was harder to figure out, possibly thinking of another plan to make his family whole again.

As for Hayley, I have no idea. I honestly don't care either.

"Wow. Who died? It's so quiet. Usually you are going at each others throats." I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind.

I turned around and saw a handsome brown skinned man, followed by two other attractive men

walking towards us.

"And who might this beautiful creature be?" The brown skinned man said to me taking my hand and kissing it.

"Marcel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said stiffly.

Marcel starred at me for a second more then turned to look at Klaus.

"Business I'm afraid. Davina is missing." Marcel replied in a hushed tone.

Klaus slammed his fist down on the table, hand clenching his fork.

"Again? Why do witches always have to be a pain in my arse?" Klaus bellowed.

"Very well then, I will be out in a moment." He continued a moment later.

Marcel nodded and he, along with the other two men left.

"Elijah, I trust you will escort Hayley to the plantation estate? If something happens I don't want my child stuck in the crossfire."

Elijah nodded his head as a reply.

"Hayley are you finished eating? I think it best if we leave straight away to safer quarters for your safety as well as the child you carry."

Hayley said yes and they got up to leave.

"Ms. Forbes will you be joining us?"

"Actually..."

" Ms. Forbes, the witches of New Orleans can be very dangerous. Right now, we are not sure what is going to happen. Very few people know about the plantation so right now, it is the safest place." Elijah tried to reason.

"Alright. Sure. Let me just go get my bag." I said and quickly left to go retrieve my purse.

I didn't really want to be around Haley but then again, Elijah was right. I don't know anything about the supernatural world here.

I want to stay and do what I can but, what could I actually do?

I should ask somebody to train me to protect myself.

"Okay." I said once I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Caroline." Klaus pulled me behind

"I'm sorry I have to leave again. How about tomorrow, I take you to one of my favorite places in New Orleans?"

"It's okay Klaus, and that sounds great."

He nodded and walked away getting into the SUV with Marcel.

I walked toward where Elijah was standing holding the door open and noticed he was staring at me with the most peculiar expression.

I quickly ignored it and got into the truck.

We were driving on a dirt road, a very bumpy dirt road might I add.

The only thing you could see was the starry sky and the trees in front of you.

The only thing you could hear was the low tune coming from the radio.

Not a single one of us, not even Elijah, could have predicted what was about to happen next.

One moment the road was clear, the next there was a girl standing in the middle lifting us into the air and turning the truck upside down.

"Haley! Are you okay?" I heard Elijah

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ms. Forbes?"

"I'm good. Are you?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Give me a second, and I will get you ladies out."

I looked toward the driver and realized he was dead.

I managed to unbuckle myself and carefully slid over to help Haley.

"I am going to unbuckle your seat belt. Be careful, there is glass everywhere. Here, put your hands down by your head. When I say so, put your feet down slowly. Using the front seat." I explained.

She did so and we carefully moved to my side.

We heard Elijah get out and then he ripped the door off on my side.

Elijah was about to help me out when suddenly he was on the ground clutching his head.

"Elijah? Elijah?"

I saw two dark figures step up behind him, then my head began to hurt too.

"Ahhh!"

"Elijah! Caroline!"

"Hello Caroline. I'm going to need you to come with me."

Then everything went black.

"Davina! I know you are here. Come on out." Klaus said.

"Klaus. Good you're here."

Davina lifted her hands suddenly he and the other men were in the air.

"Davina! What are you doing?" Marcel yelled behind me.

"I'm tired of being manipulated and controlled. It's time the witches take back control of New Orleans."

"Davina! Don't do this! The witches, they're lying to you!"

"No! Stop it! They have made me see the error of my ways. I am going to kill you. All of you."

"I cannot be killed! How do you plan on killing me?" Klaus yelled furiously.

"By killing the person you love most. The beautiful Caroline. You are getting what you deserve Klaus." Davina said, and with a flick of her wrist, all of their necks were snapped and they laid on the ground.

_**Yes a short chapter I know and I am sorry. There is a review question that I would like to answer real quick.**_

_**saba :  
**_

_**omg this is amazing! plz continue!**_  
_**ps: do u intend for hayley to survive the childbirth? cuz most of the fanfics involving her have her being killed off. not that i'm complaining though!**_

_** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! As for Haley I already know what is going to happen to her, I just need more chapter to make it happen :) If that makes sense.**_

_**Okay so I kind of sort of forgot how to spell Haley's name. Is it Hayley or Haley? I want to say its the first one but I dont really care about her much so I never really bothered to learn. **_

_**DID ANYBODY WATCH STAR CROSSED YESTERDAY?**_

_**I DID! IT WAS AMAZING! I already ship Rommery. Its spelt with two m's right? **_

_** Haha okay, lunch is almost over and I want to get my Geometry homework done. **_

_**Again I am sorry this is such a short chapter, if I don't have to much homework tonight I will start chapter 4 right when I get home.**_

_**GO THANK TOKlarolineTVD FOR EDITING!**_

_**Hope you guys have a wonderful day :)**_


	5. IMPORTANT: TWITTER UPDATE

Hello :) So chapter 4 has been edited (thank you TOKlarolineTVD :D) but I don't know when I will upload it. Probably tomorrow but no promises. Here is the thing, my mother made me deactivate my twitter account, but being the sneaky child I am, I changed my username b/c I really dont want to start all over. Plus I've made too many good friends :). So now my twitter is ForeverTwixx96. I will not be on for a while, it depends on when I get my stuff back, so thats why i wont be tweeting.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys :) So here is chapter 4. I know you were probably curious as to why my mother took away my ipod and kindle and made me deactivate so i will tell you. 1.) Every time i clicked on a picture (they weren't inappropriate get your head out of the gutter) it would automatically download. Making the computer slower. I didn't know it was doing that. 2.) My old twitter name was KC Had HotHybridSex. My mom didnt like that. So yeah... that's it. I haven't been punished like this for like 3 years now so its weird. **_

_**Go thank TOKlarolineTVD for editing! She is amazing :)**_

_**For updates on this story follow me on twitter chick_A_dee96**_

**_hope you guys like it and let me know what you think :)_**

_"I cannot be killed! How do you plan on killing me?!" Klaus yelled furiously._

_"By destroying the person you love most. She is beautiful, Caroline. You are getting what you deserve Klaus." Davina said, and with a flick of her wrist, all of their necks snapped and they fell to the ground._

I woke up with a start.

I was in a dark room, but with my vampire abilities I was still able to see that I was in a cell. I heard something dripping and something scurrying across the cement floor.

"Hello?" I asked.

I got no reply.

I stood up and walked to the cell bars putting my hands on them but quickly pulling them back because they were laced with vervain.

I felt something move by feet and instantly I looked down and saw that it was a rat making the movements.

I jumped back a little bit scared of the creature easily forgetting that I am now a vampire and that there was no need for me to be scared of a rat.

"Stupid rats." I muttered.

I walked around the small cell to see if I could find any way out.

Most likely not, but its worth a shot.

I heard footsteps behind me and from the sound its more than one person. I turned around and waited to see whoever it was.

There were three women.

One had dark skin and black hair. Another had fiery red hair and pale skin. The third girl looked like she was younger. She had dark hair and was a little shorter than the other two women.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Why did you take me?" I asked quickly and furiously.

"Well, I think I can see why he likes you. You are a little spit fire aren't you?" The one with red hair said.

"Strange though. He always went for the clueless ones who were too weak to fight back and did what they were told. I can see you are nothing like that." She continued.

"I bet you stand up to him all the time. Am I right?" She said

I didn't answer.

"I am going to take that as a yes. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you already. Everyone knows that nobody stands up to Klaus. But why you? You dont look like you are anything special." She said and walked up to cell bars.

"Enough Genevieve." The one with dark skin said and also stepped up.

Genevieve looked like she wanted to continue but instead she took a few steps back so she was beside the younger girl.

"Hello Caroline. My name is Celeste. This is Genevieve and Davina." Celeste said motioning towards the others.

"Why did you take me? Why am I here?" I asked again.

"Klaus likes you. For some strange reason, he doesn't want to see you hurt. I died because of Klaus. And now, I will take my revenge." Celeste said.

"Well you are mistaken. Klaus could care less if something happened to me." I said defiantly.

"Oh honey I doubt that. You see, I have seen you two together. No matter how hard he has tried, I am a 200 year old witch. I have harvested the powers of other witches. I have watched everyone's move. I know how to keep my presence hidden and I have a few spies crawling around inside Klaus' kingdom." Celeste said and I saw her glance at Davina when she said spies.

"Come on Celeste. Lets just skip this part and move on to destroying Klaus." I heard Genevieve say.

"Its a shame." Davina said and then walked up to the cell.

"You're so beautiful. I think we could have been friends."

"What are you planning to do with me?" I asked.

"Your very presence gives off light. I am going to assume that's why, or at least one of the reasons, he likes you. The light to his darkness. So we are going to destroy your light. By doing so, we will destroy Klaus." Celeste smirked.

"Your plan won't work. Klaus doesn't care." I said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to see."

"Davina, Genevieve, why don't you go to our dear Klaus. Make sure he sees this." ordered Celeste.

When Klaus woke up he was in an old building.

From the looks of it, no one has stepped foot in here for years.

His hybrid reflexes quickly took control and no sooner was he awake was he up and taking in his surroundings.

He was in a dark room. No windows. No bars. Just a big, steel door.

With determination he kicked the door down. He went to step outside but he could not.

Barrier.

'Caroline' he thought.

He didn't know if she was okay or not. Nor did he know if his child was still alive.

Klaus started pounding uselessly on the barrier.

"Come on Klaus, you know that it's pointless."

"Davina, be a good little witch and drop the barrier." Klaus said through his teeth.

"I have a better idea.." Davina said and looked to her left

He looked to where she was staring and saw a red head pulling in a tv.

"... why don't you stay in there, and we watch you, watch Caroline get tortured." she smiled.

Klaus started laughing.

"You really think I care about some baby vampire? Well go ahead! She means nothing to me. Nice try though."

"Hey Genevieve, is it almost ready?"

"Almost. There. Ready."

They took a couple steps back and turned on the T.V.

At first, it looked like nothing was happening. Then Klaus spotted her bright blonde hair.

He lifted his chin and breathed in.

"Hello?" He heard her yell.

He looked toward Davina and Genevieve. Genevieve was checking her watch, while Davina kept her eyes on the screen.

"Its been 5 minutes. It should have started already." Genevieve told Davina.

"Don't worry, if something happened to Celeste she can just take control of someone elses body."

Suddenly they heard growling. But it wasn't coming from the room they were in, it was coming from the T.V.

She knew, somehow she knew, it was wolves.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

All she got was more growling and then chanting came in.

Then all was quiet.

Her back was facing the door, so when she heard the rusty hinges squeaking she held her breath.

'This is it' she thought.

"Andrew, put on some pants man."

Suddenly two men came into her view.

"Caroline Forbes?" One asked.

"Yes."

"We're here to get you out."

"Who are you?" Caroline asked as they undid the binding that were soaked in vervain.

"We will tell everything, soon. For now, we have to meet up with the others."

"Genevieve? Whats happening?"

"I'm sorry Davina, but i need Caroline alive, as well as Klaus."

Suddenly the door to the big room they were in flung open and at least 10 werewolves came in.

Davina chanted a spell and soon, she was gone.

"Come on. We will take you to Caroline." Genevieve said.

Klaus stepped out and soon had her pinned against the wall.

"Why should I follow you? Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" He tightened his hold on her.

"Be...because.. we can help..you get..back..control.." she choked out.

He held his grip for a moment and let her go. Klaus turned around to the wolves.

"Take me to Caroline, my brother, and child. Now." He commanded.

The wolves did as he said and led him out.


End file.
